Zelda's Worst Nightmare
by eekthefreak
Summary: Zelda is attacked and kidnapped on her way to her date with Willard. Will Willard, Hilda, Sabrina, and Salem be able to save her? Rated M for Rape, violence, and language.
1. Attacked

This is the first story that I have ever written for any type of publishing. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! :)

I do not own any of these characters!

"Zelly, you look gorgeous!" Hilda exclaimed as her sister came out of her bedroom. Zelda was all dressed up for her date with Willard across town at some fancy restaurant that she could never remember the name. She was wearing a scarlet dress that went down to her knees, with thin straps holding it up on her shoulders and a little bit of beading going along the top of the dress. The dress was form fitting, which was great for Zelda because she had the perfect hour glass figure that everyone wanted, even Hilda. She wore red, open toed, high heel shoes, and her hair was styled so that her blonde hair was about to her shoulders with curls and a butterfly hairpin in the front that her father gave her almost 300 years ago. If Hilda didn't know better, she would have thought that she was going to one of Sabrina's dances at school. Not to go see Willard Kraft!

"Thank you! I do hope that Willard likes it" Zelda said as she rubbed her hands down the side of the dress, straightening out the wrinkles.

"If he doesn't then I think that he needs his glass checked!" Hilda exclaimed, smirking at her small joke.

Zelda chuckled as she started to walk towards the kitchen. She had to gather her things and be out the door with-in ten minutes so that she could meet Willard across town at Dolce Vitas by 8:00, and it was now 7:25.

As she entered the kitchen she heard the sound of Salem attempting to use the manual can-opener.

"Stupid can opener! Can't they make one so that us cats can use it too? Do they think that we enjoy waiting for our humans to open our tuna for us? Like we are some type of child that they can dictate when we get to eat and when we don't?" Salem said as he tried to get his paws to work the opener properly.

"Ah hem" Zelda said, laughing as Salem looked up, seeming slightly shocked to see her there.

"I didn't mean to say that you dictate me!" Salem stammered. "I just wanted some tuna! Do you think a pretty lady like you could open it for me? And what is the big occasion? Another meeting for some big science thing?"

"No, I am going on a date with Willard tonight" Zelda said as she grabbed the can opener and twisted it around the can till it was open. "We are going to a fancy restaurant."

"Well good luck and thank you for my tuna. . . Mmmmm. . . Tuna" Salem purred as he started to lick at the tuna.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head as she went over to the table to grab her purse. As she grabbed it she saw one of the articles that Sabrina had written from the magazine that she worked at. Zelda really missed Sabrina. She had been off at college now for two years. She was having a great time with her new friends Roxy and Morgan, and barely ever stopped by to see her two favorite Aunts. But she knew that she would see Sabrina in a couple of weeks when her birthday came around.

Zelda rummaged through her purse, finally locating her car keys. "Hilda I'm leaving" she hollered as she opened the door, about to leave.

"Zelly wait! You forgot your cell phone!" Hilda yelled as she ran into the kitchen with Zelda's purple cell phone clutched in her hand.

"Thanks Hilda" Zelda said as she scooped it from Hilda's hand. "I doubt that I'll need it, but if you need me for any reason just give me a call – and don't do anything stupid like last time where I came home and our home was a giant aquarium!"

"Aww but Zelly!" Hilda whinned "I just wanted to see a shark up close!"

"Ya, so you could count their teeth for your scavenger hunt!" Salem exclaimed.

"Oh hush you too! Just stay home and watch some television, and stay out of trouble!" She said as she headed back to the door.

"Have a good dinner Zelly" Hilda said before Zelda was out the door.

It was a beautiful fall night. It was rather warm for the fall, being about 83 degrees and the sun was almost down. The trees were lovely with all the different shades of red, yellow, and orange all around. If she could she would keep the trees looking this way forever.

Zelda could see her car about 20 feet away. She could hear the sound of her heels clicking on the sidewalk, and the leaves crunching as she stepped on them. But then she heard something else come from behind her. "It must be Hilda trying to play some practical joke on me" she thought as she turned around to see what her sister was up to.

But instead of seeing Hilda, she saw a baseball bat heading straight for her face. It hit her with such force that she was flung backwards on her back, her keys flying into the bushes somewhere, and her butterfly hairpin falling out of her hair and landing a few feet from her on the sidewalk.

She tried to open her eyes, but when she did all she could see were bright spots and blood. Was that all her blood? She tried to sit up, to move at all, but her head was throbbing. Everything was going dark, she saw a dark figure come over her and her body started to be lifted off the ground. Then everything went black.


	2. Gone

I do not own any of these characters. Please enjoy! :)

"Hilda! The phone is ringing." Salem called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Hilda replied as she ran down the stairs and picked up the phone, trying to catch her breath. "Hello, this is Hilda"

"Hilda, this is Willard, have you seen Zelda? She was suppose to meet me here over 40 minutes ago"

"Zelda? She left over an hour and a half ago. She should have been there by now. It only takes 15 minutes to get there from our house" Hilda said as she started to get worried.

"Does she have a cell phone?" Willard asked nervously. "Maybe she got a flat tire and is running late?"

"She does. Let me try her cell and I will give you a call back" Hilda said, wondering why she didn't think of that herself as she hung up the phone and quickly dialed Zelda's number.

"Pick up the phone Zelda, come on" she muttered under her breath. The phone rang once, twice, and then went to her voicemail "This is Zelda; I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a name and number and I will call you back as soon as possible" Beep.

"Damn it" Hilda said as she slammed the phone down on the receiver, causing Salem to look up from the television show he was watching.

"What's going on? Who was on the phone?" Salem asked, slightly shocked by how Hilda was acting. It was different than the weird way she acted all of the time.

"That was Willard. He says that Zelda never showed up to dinner. I tried calling her cell but all it did was go to voicemail" Hilda said, slightly worried about what happened to Zelda.

"Well, how about you check her car? It is sitting right outside in the driveway" Salem said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Her car? Why is that here? She didn't take her flying vacuum cleaner and the restaurant to too far away for her to walk" Hilda said as she rushed towards the door.

Right as Hilda walked outside she knew that something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she could sense that something was wrong. It was dark outside, which was normal for being almost 9:00pm. "It's dark in the night, so let there be light" Hilda said quickly and street lamps came up all the way down the driveway to Zelda's car. She started to walk quickly towards the car, not paying any attention to anything else.

There were leaves scattered all along the driveway, and right before she reached the car she heard a loud "Crunch!"

Hilda bent down to look for whatever it was that she stepped on. Then she saw what it was. Zelda's butterfly hairpin was laying on the ground, broken in half from Hilda's foot, with blood splattered all over it.

"Oh god" Hilda breathed, bending down to pick it up but stopping as she realized that there was a huge pile of blood right next to it, slightly covered by all of the leaves.

"Zelda? Zelda where are you?" Hilda yelled, standing back up and looking around frantically for any sign of Zelda. "If you are here, please appear" Hilda said, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Hilda was really starting to panic now. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "I can't find you here, so please come back near" she tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Damn it" she cursed under her breath as she ran back into the house, completely ignoring Salem as she picked up the phone to the other realm and dialed 911 for the witches police.


End file.
